Harry Potter et le retour à Godric's Hollow
by mme.grint
Summary: Harry retourne a Poudlard pour sa dernière année, il part à la recherche des Horcruxes avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny mais aussi avec Holly une élève de beaubaton venue faire sa dernière année a Poudlard. Aventure Romance et Mystère
1. Privet Drive

Chapitre numéro 1

La nuit venait de tomber sur le 4 Privet Drive. En cette fin de mois de juillet, tout était calme, enfin presque dans l'esprit du jeune Harry Potter tout bouillonnait. Une question lui revenait sans cesse en tête : pourquoi ?

Il se rappelait chaque détail de cette nuit ou son directeur le Professeur Dumbledore avait été tué de la main de l'un de ses collègues. Il arrivait encore à voir cette haine dans les yeux de Rogue avant de lancer le sort mortel sur le vieil homme.

Il se retourna dans son lit avec l'espoir de retrouver le sommeil, mais son regard fut attiré pas son horloge qui lui annonçait minuit une. Il soupira, il avait 17 ans, il était majeur et pouvait alors partir de chez les Dursley quand il le souhaitait. Il se leva oubliant la fatigue qui le menaçait et alla se mettre à la fenêtre ou il vit apparaître des hiboux qui lui fonçaient dessus.

Les trois belles chouettes se posèrent sur le rebord de son bureau puis tendirent la pattes. Harry sourit et alla détacher l'enveloppe qui s'y trouvait accrochée. Le pauvre Coq était dans un sale état encore une foi. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit et détacha la petite enveloppe ou il reconnu l'écriture brouillon de son meilleur ami Ron.

_Salut toi, _

_Alors ça y est tu rejoint le club des grands ! Bon anniversaire vieux ! Je te raconte pas chez moi c'est l'horreur avec le mariage qui approche, on ne peut plus faire un pas sans être réquisitionné pour installer ça ou essayer ceci… Toute la famille est réunie, il ne manque plus que toi, c'est pour ça que Charlie et moi demain on viendra te chercher vers 16 h avec une voiture du ministère. _

_ Hermione est arrivé hier et elle aussi ne supporte déjà plus Fleur et ses crises de nerf. _

_A demain _

_Ron_

_PS : fait un peu souffrir ton cousin maintenant que tu peu faire de la magie en dehors de l'école ! _

Harry éclata de rire pour la première fois en un mois, puis se dirigea vers la seconde chouette qui avait bien meilleure allure que Coq. Il prit la lettre et la décacheta :

_Salut Harry,_

_Bon anniversaire tu es enfin majeur ! J'ai hâte de te voir demain comme ça tu ne sera plus le seul a ne pas souffrir de Fleur, tu verra c'est un vrai calvaire. Je suis partie de chez moi il y a une semaine pour venir au Terrier ou j'ai retrouvé Ron et sa famille et je peut te dire que l'on ne peu pas appeler ça des vacances !!! _

_Je vous ai déjà fait des plans de révisions pour les ASPICS en fonctions des livres que j'ai lu pendant le mois de juillet, tu verra je pense que ça va te faciliter la vie. _

_Je t'embrasse a demain et encore une foi JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE _

_Hermione _

Décidément elle ne changera jamais, Harry se plaça devant le dernier des trois oiseaux et lui prit la lettre qui semblait être plus épaisse que les deux autres.

_Salut Harry, _

_Je voulais te souhaiter un bon anniversaire mais aussi t'envoyer des choses que je n'aurait pas la force de te donner quand tu sera au terrier. Je sais que cette fin d'année aura été dure pour toi mais j'ai confiance en toi ! _

_Bon anniversaire te à demain _

_Ginny _

Harry fit glisser la lettre de Ginny dans son autre main et ouvrit une autre enveloppe qui se trouvait à l'intérieure de la première. Il découvrit un petit tas de clichés de lui et elle mais aussi de Ron et Hermione. Il en regarda un plus longtemps que les autres, c'était dans la salle commune, Ginny était dans ses bras et elle le regardait dans les yeux, puis l'embrassait ! Harry soupira puis glissa les photos à l'intérieur de son album photos. Il regarda son lit, puis ce dit que un peu de sommeil ne lui fera pas de mal, il alla fouiller dans sa malle et en ressortit une potion de sommeil sans rêve avant de tomber sur son lit dans les bras de morphée.

Lorsqu'il émergea quelques heures plus tard les rayon du soleil lui firent mal tant ils étaient fort. Il regarda de nouveau l'horloge qui cette fois ci lui indiquait 10h46. Ils se leva regarda sa tête dans le miroir puis sortit de sa minuscule chambre pour ce diriger vers la cuisine, mais il revint cependant sur ces pas attrapa sa baguette, il pensait appliquer les conseils de Ron à la lettre.

En arrivant en bas des escaliers il entra dans la cuisine aussi propre qu'un bloc opératoire, attrapa une chaise ainsi qu'un bol qu'il rempli de lait à l'aide de sa baguette.

AAAAAAhhhh, hurla Dudley, Maman, Papa il c'est servit de vous savait quoi dans la cuisine !!

Ne t'en fait pas mon amour, dit l'Oncle Vernon, Petunia sur ces talons, il va être exclu si il recommence et il le sais très bien .

Non je ne serai pas exclu, répondit Harry en beurrant du pain qu'il avait également fait apparaître avec sa baguette

Ne me dit pas de bêtise, hurla toujours Vernon, ils n'ont pas changé le règlement de ton école de fou.

Non mais je suis majeur maintenant et je peux donc utiliser la magie comme je veux et ou je veux !

Oh mon dieu, cette foi-ci ce fut Pétunia qui mit la main devant sa bouche, Harry Joyeux anniversaire

Il ment, dit Dudley, il n'a que 17 ans, c'est à 18ans la majorité idiot

Mais non c'est 17 ans chez les sorciers, répondit Pétunia en s'asseyant en face de Harry, ta mère serai fière de toi Harry.

M…merci, lui dit Harry en ne sachant quoi répondre d'autre, au fait ce soir des amis viennent me chercher je m'en vais pour toujours.

Oh mais Harry tu peux rester si tu veux, lui dit sa tante ..

Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?lui demandèrent Harry et Vernon en même temps

Je me souviens quand ma sœur à eu 17 ans elle aussi et quand après sa dernière année elle est partie de la maison…

Ah bon … , dit Harry qui n'en revenait pas.

Oui ce fut triste pour moi parce que même si je la traité de monstre quand j'était en colère je l'aimais ma sœur.

Sur ce elle fondit en larme, Harry lui a l'intérieur jubilait, il aura fallu 17 ans mais aujourd'hui sa tante avait parlé de sa mère en bien, et pour Harry rien n'était plus beau.

Je vais monter faire mes valises je pars vers 16 h, dit Harry en ne sachant quoi faire avec sa tante.

Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et ouvrit son album pour regarder une photo de ses parents, ils lui souriaient en lui faisaient des signes de mains.

Ils me manquent à moi aussi, dit Pétunia en rentrant.

Pourquoi tu ne m'en à pas parlé plus tôt ?

Je ne sais pas j'avais peur sûrement de quoi je ne sais pas mais tu sais ma sœur me manque beaucoup elle me racontait beaucoup de chose sur Poudlard et tout..

Je comprends…

Tiens c'est pour toi, ce sont les alliances de tes parents je les avaient gardé je ne sais pas pourquoi, je te laisse.

Elle déposa une petite boite sur la commode et sortit, Harry se leva et alla ouvrir le petit coffret, a l'intérieur se trouvaient deux alliances, une minuscule et l'autre de taille raisonnable en or, sur la tranche on pouvait lire « A Lily pour à James ». Harry sentit les larmes monter mais il ne devait pas pleurer pour ça, il devait être heureux d'avoir une nouvelle foi de la famille dans sa vie.

Il se remit à faire ses valises avec plus d'ardeur car l'heure tournait et Ron n'allait pas tarder. En rangeant il s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour regarder les alliances de ses parents. Une foi sa chambre vidée il la regarda, vide de sa présence. Il mit les alliances dans la poche de son blouson puis descendit les escaliers pour aller attendre une dernière fois Privet Drive. Tout les Dursley étaient dans le salon et faisaient semblant de regarder la télé, même la tante Pétunia qui était si douce quelque minute plus tôt avait remit son masque de femme sévère.

Harry eu à peine le temps de s'asseoir que la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentie dans toute la maison.


	2. Le terrier

**Salut a tous, je voudrais remercier mes deux premières revieweuses**,**azarielle je peux te dire que j'ai trouver une Beta Reader et que normalement les fautes auront diminuer . Pour Mione des maraudeurs merci pour tout, tu es génial je t'adore . **

**Bon ba bon chapitre une petite review ca fait toujours plaisir **

**Et n'oubliez pas d'aller lire les fics de MIONE DES MARAUDEURS sur ce meme site !!!!**

**A bientot  
**

Harry se leva du fauteuil ou il venait tout juste de se laisser tomber pour aller ouvrir. Il se retrouva alors devant trois têtes rousses qui lui souriaient. Ron entra le premier et serra la main suivi de Charlie, tandis que Ginny lui faisait un signe de tête.

Venez entrez, je vais vous présenter à mon oncle et ma tante ! dit Harry en voyant la tête de Ron se fendre d'un sourire.

Il les amena dans le salon, à ce moment Pétunia se leva d'un bond, tandis que Vernon posa le journal pour mieux regarder les nouveaux arrivants d'un air mauvais, mais aussi pour montrer qu'ils n'étaient en aucun cas les bienvenus chez lui. Dudley quand à lui s'enfonça dans son fauteuil quant il aperçut Ron et Charlie mais se redressa d'un coup quand il vit Ginny.

Voilà je vous présente Ron mon meilleur ami depuis sept ans maintenant, lui c'est Charlie son grand frère et Ginny sa petite sœur.

Enchantée, leur lança Pétunia en leur serrant la main, vraiment enchantée.

Ron échangea un regard avec Harry, avant de se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Dudley, lui, dévorait Ginny des yeux et pendant que sa mère allait chercher du thé dans la cuisine, les trois nouveaux arrivants s'assirent dans les fauteuils et le canapé de libre.

Alors, lança la tante Pétunia, Ron tu es dans la même classe que Harry, ça se passe bien a Poudlard ?

Euh… oui je veux dire c'est vraiment bien, Ron regarda Harry qui lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui faire comprendre que sa tante avait changé.

Et toi, et toi ? demanda Dudley à Ginny avec une voix qui se voulait sensuelle.

Je rentre en sixième année, j'ai un an de moins que Ron, Harry et Hermione…

Qui est Hermione ? demanda la tante Pétunia en tendant une tasse de thé brûlant à Ron.

C'est notre meilleure amie, répondit Harry, elle aussi a des parents Mol.. enfin je veux dire normaux.

Et vous que faites vous ? demanda t-elle a Charlie

Je suis en Roumanie normalement je fais des recherches sur les Dragons mais je suis revenu en Angleterre pour le mariage de mon frère Bill..

Parce que vous avez d'autres frères et sœurs ? demanda Dudley de plus en plus intéressé.

En fait nous somme une famille nombreuse, nous avons Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred et Georges les jumeaux, Ron et moi.

Ah …

Après quelques minutes de silence, Charlie décida qu'il était temps pour eux de partir, ils allèrent dans l'entrée pour prendre les affaires d'Harry. Il se retourna une dernière fois pour faire un signe à sa « famille » et leur dire merci, puis ressortit de cette maison, sa tante sur les talons.

Tu nous écriras ? demanda t-elle en larmes

Il acquiesça puis se dirigea vers la voiture noire du ministère où Charlie avait prit place au volant. Harry monta à ses cotés tendit que Ron et Ginny s'assirent à l'arrière.

Au fait Charlie tu as ton permis ?

Mon quoi ? demanda t il avant de mettre le contact et de tapoter sur le tableau de bord avec sa baguette magique en murmurant « Le Terrier ».

Aussitôt Harry entendit le moteur de la voiture ronronner, et commencer à avancer le long de Privet Drive sans que Charlie ne touche à rien.

Au fait Harry, lui dit Charlie, Joyeux Anniversaire.

Oui c'est vrai qu'on n'a pas eu le temps de te le dire chez ton oncle et ta tante…, lui dit Ginny

En parlant d'elle qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? demanda Ron

Je ne sais pas trop, je pense qu'elle s'est rendue compte que je n'étais pas un monstre, et elle a vraiment été gentille avec moi. Je pense qu'elle regrette toutes ces années.

Et tu vas lui pardonner ? demanda Ron

Je ne sais pas mais je pense que je reviendrais la voir un jour pour qu'on puisse parler, parce qu'elle à l'air d'en savoir beaucoup plus qu'elle n'en dit.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence et après un bon moment on commença à distinguer les hauteurs du Terrier. Harry sourit à la vue de la maison toute bancale et de toutes les couleurs, où il se savait heureux.

Fred et George revenez ici immédiatement ! cria Mrs Weasley alors que la voiture avançait dans l'allée. Oh Harry tu es là, c'est merveilleux Fleur n'attendaient plus que toi !

Bienvenue à la maison ! lancèrent les jumeaux avant de transplaner.

Harry s'avança dans la cuisine toujours aussi accueillante et vivante, et vit Hermione dans le salon sur une sorte de caisse renversée en train d'essayer une robe absolument magnifique.

Whaouh, tu es resplendissante Hermione ! lança Harry.

Ron et Charlie rentrèrent à sa suite dans la pièce avec les affaires de Harry, puis ils les firent transplaner dans la chambre de ce dernier.

Merci Harry, lança celle-ci, alors tu as fait bon voyage ?

Oui oui merci, mais…

Arry, je suis heureuse que tu sois la monte là-dessus, dit Fleur en le prenant par le bras et en lui passant une robe de soirée bleu nuit sous le regard hilare de Ron et Charlie.

Il essaya la robe puis grimaça quand elle lui piqua la jambe en voulant lui faire l'ourlet. Une heure et demie après Hermione et Harry étaient libérés de leur séance de torture et rejoignirent Ron dans sa chambre.

Vous voilà enfin, je crois que je vais mourir, lança Ron, mais heureusement il ne reste plus que trois jours avant la libération !

Tous les trois éclatèrent de rire, lorsque Ginny entra dans la pièce pour annoncer que le dîner allait être servi et qu'il fallait descendre.

Durant le repas, Mrs Weasley et Fleur parlaient avec entraînement des derniers préparatifs en désignant le devoir de chacun pendant la cérémonie. Ron et Harry se retrouvait affabulé de la tâche d'amener les convives à leur place, pendant que Hermione et Ginny avaient la lourde tâche d'aider Fleur à se préparer, pendant que Fred et George devaient en faire de même avec Bill.

Après le dîner Arthur fut appelé en urgence au ministère à cause d'une attaque surprise de Mangemorts dans le nord de l'Irelande. Après ce repas plus que délicieux, Harry eut une énorme surprise lorsqu'il vit un énorme gâteau traverser la cuisine pour se poser devant lui, avec inscrit dessus « Joyeux anniversaire Harry » .

Dix-sept ans ça ce fête ! lança Hermione d'un ton joyeux avec un sourire immense sur les lèvres.

Harry souffla ses dix-sept bougies avec beaucoup de plaisir, juste avant de recevoir à l'endroit où quelques secondes plus tôt se trouvait l'énorme gâteau une montagne de cadeau. Il pensa avec amusement qu'à cet instant Dudley aurait été jaloux tant il y avait de paquets devant lui.

Allez ouvra Harry ! hurlèrent tout les présents en cœur.

Il regarda la famille Weasley réunie au grand complet, à l'exception de Percy, et prit dans ses mains le premier cadeau, d'un rouge vif et d'une taille raisonnable. Il défit les nombreux nœuds avant de tomber sur une boite en bois avec écrit dessus : « Le meilleur de Fred et George Weasley est dans cette boite ». Il posa le couvercle et trouva une boite vide, il regarda avec interrogation les deux garçons qui prirent alors la parole :

C'est une boite unique, elle te permet dès que tu pense a une farce de te la faire apparaître, c'est très, très pratique, tu verras dans quelques semaines tu ne pourras plus t'en passer.

Merci vous deux, dit-il avant d'attraper un autre paquet qui se trouvait sur la table. Il déchira le papier, pour se retrouver face à un jeu complet de balle de Quidditch, avec sur le vif d'or marqué HP.

J'espère que ça te plaira… dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

Tu rigole mais c'est magnifique, merci Hermione !

Pendant presque une demie heure il continua d'ouvrir ses cadeaux, qui contenaient un pull Weasley, mais aussi de la part de Bill et Fleur un livre qui répertoriaient tous les Mangemorts connus et qui se mettaient à jour dès que un nouveau venait à être démasqué. Harry remercia beaucoup le frère et la future belle-sœur de Ron car ce cadeau allait s'avérer vraiment utile pour la suite de la guerre. Vint enfin le cadeau de Ron qui était beaucoup plus lourd que les autres, il l'ouvrit et tomba devant une reproduction d'une maison ou plutôt d'un manoir, il interrogea Ron du regard pour lui demander ce que cela signifiait :

- En fait c'est une reproduction de la maison où tu as vécu la première année de ta vie et où tous les Potter ont vécu. C'est Godric's Hollow, et il y a quelques semaines je me suis renseigner pour la faire reconstruire, et comme tu étais le grand Harry Potter les architectes du Chemin de travers ont accepté de la refaire gratuitement. J'ai pensé que tu serais content d'avoir un vrai chez toi, puis que le square Grimmaud est toujours occupé pas l'ordre et on ne peut pas dire que c'est très accueillant non plus.

Ron avait dit cela très rapidement et dès qu'il se tu ses oreille virèrent aux rouges vifs. Harry n'en revenait pas il allait pouvoir retourner chez lui, pour commencer sa vrai vie d'adulte, et grâce à Ron, il pourrait le faire dans la seule maison, exceptés Poudlard et le Terrier, où il avait jamais été heureux .


End file.
